Infant mobiles having a number of mobile elements positioned over a crib, play pen or the like can provide desirable stimulation for infants and small children who are confined in these structures. Because movement of the mobile elements can provide additional stimulation, it would be desirable to have an infant mobile that was powered and which moved the mobile elements to hold the attention of the infant or small child. Because children and infants are typically more interested in mobile items that have been touched smelled, tasted and held by the infant or child, it would be a further benefit to have an infant mobile that included detachable mobile elements that could be detached from the mobile to allow the child to hold and play with the mobile elements when desired. Because removal of one or more mobile elements from the infant mobile can unbalance the mobile, it would be a still further benefit to have an infant mobile that included balancing elements that allowed the user to balance the mobile after removing one or more of the mobile elements.